NCIS takes a trip to the magical world of Harry Potter
by starkiller2886
Summary: Harry is in the park and talking to a US sailor when a figure came out and killed someone. will NCIS come to the rescue? sorry I'm horrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**AU: This story is about the wonderful and magical world of Harry Potter and the most awesome team... TEAM GIBBS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and NCIS (Obvious)**

**Chapter 1 the Murder**

**Harry's POV**

The United Kingdom

Summer Holidays.

Harry Potter was in the middle of his fourth and fifth year of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. He loved that place. It was his favorite place in the world. But of course he was stuck with his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and his spoiled cousin Dudley. They were all awful and treated him like dirt. Now all he was doing now was walking around the park in the middle of the night. Even in the middle of the night there was some people still here.

Harry decided to sit on the bench next to the water fountain. It was shaped like a centaur. A magical creäture from the magic world in the dark forest. After Harry had his little staring contest with the fountain he noticed a man in a sailor uniform setting across from him. With an American flag on the side of the uniform.

"What a nice evening it is." Said the man.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Said Harry.

As Harry noticesd the U.S. sailor uniform he has to ask.

"Are you an American sailor?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, and no. I am a Liason with the U.S. Navy and NCIS in Washington D.C." Said the sailor.

NCIS never heard of it Harry thought.

"What is NCIS?" Asked Harry.

"It is an American agency. The NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigation Services." Said the Sailor.

"By the way my name is Donovan Gillritch." Said Donovan.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"What are you doing in England if you work for an American agency?" Asked Harry.

"I am on vacation for two more days and then I am off to Scotland for a conference with the top agencies in the world." Said Donovan.

As Donovan continued talking Harry noticed a dark figure coming out of the brush and extended his or her arm and revealed a weapon. It looked like a stick. When Harry glanced closer it had a handle and Harry could make out that it was a wand. Aimed for him.

* * *

**Donovan's POV**

Donovan glanced to left of the of the park benches to the bushes to see a cloaked figure approaching. Then he saw the figure pull something out of his cloak and aimed it at Harry. He could not make out what he was carrying, but if he had to guess it looked like a gun with a long barrel mabey a silencer. Then the figure took aim and Donovan ran in front of him as the figure mumbled something and a spike came out of the weapon and hit Donovan right in the stomach.

"Damn"Said the figure and disappeared.

And that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

After Donovan was hit all Harry could think about was that he could have saved him if he had just steeped in front of him or pulled out his wand. Now all he could do was wait for someone to call 911 because Harry did not have a phone. Waht do you now every one but Harry Potter had a phone.

Then as Harry looked up he saw two people a woman who looke in her therties and an old guy who rushed over thier after they walked by and saw Donovan on the ground with blood all over him.

"I called 911." said the woman.

"As did I." Said the old man.

As they said all that two police offiers take Harry with them and the paramedics confermed that he was dead.

"It was all my fault." Thought Harry.

**AU. What did you think?**

**Please review and I have the outline done for the next 8 chapters. By the way next chappter is called Washington D.C.'s NCIS Bull pin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1 I now I had a different name for the 2nd chapter but I decided on a better name hope you like it. here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: A new case**

**Gibbs POV**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his bull pen in the squad room. All seem quiet then the statement of...

"Boss, Director Vance wants to see you ASAP." Said Agent McGee.

Gibbs just nodded and looked up at the Director Vance's office and climbed the stairs up to his office.

Everyone seemed on edge even Cynthia. The Director's assistant.

* * *

**Leon Vance's POV**

Lean Vance stood in his office on the top floor of the NCIS head qurters, while starring at the fax that had just came in.

"I can't believe it." Donevan is gone." Thought Leon. While still staring at the fax in horror. What had happen was still a mystery. As Leon continued starring at the note in complete amazement. Then he hered a beep and heard his assitance voice over his phones interrcom.

"Director Vance, Agent Gibbs is on his way up." Said Cynthia.

"Thank you Cynthia." Said Leon.

As soon as Leon finished sharing his thanks a knock on his door came then Special Agent Gibbs entered.

"You needed to see me Director." Said Agent Gibbs.

"Yes, do you remeber Donevan Gillritch?" Asked Leon.

"Yah, isn't he the Navies leason to NCIS?" Agent Gibbs.

"Was." Stated Leon.

"What do you mean was?" Asked Agent Gibbs.

"He was murderred in London as of last night." Said Leon.

"Poor kid." Added Agent Gibbs. "Who is lwading the investigation the FBI or us?" Asked Agent Gibbs.

"Us, of course, but you will have FBI assatence." Said Leon.

"Just make sur-"

"It will be Fornel" Said Leon cutting off Gibbs.

* * *

**Gibbs POV**

Gibbs was walking down the stairs when he heard a part of DiNozzo's conversation with Ziva.

"It is past tweelve o'clock noon and not a singel dispatch call, we have a new NCIS recored." Stated DiNozzo varey cherrfully.

"In five minutes." Stated Ziva. Don't count your roosters before they hatch." Said Ziva.

Chickens Ziva, chickens." Said DiNozzo.

As Gibbs walked into his Bull pen as DiNozzo was gloating. He dissopointed DiNozzo vary fast.

"Get your gear and pack for a journy to the U.K." Said Gibbs.

"You couldn't have waited five more minutes boss." Said DiNozzo.

"McGee you tell Ducky I got Abby." Ordered Gibbs.

* * *

As Gibbs steeped out of the elevator to enter Abby's lab he herad the usall racket of noise from her music player and after he tried to shout at her to turn it down he thought.

"Screw it." And walked over to the CD player and pushed the off button.

"GIBBS." Abby said madly.

"You don't mess with a girl when the Navy yard is out of Caf-Pow." Stated Abby.

"Go pack." Gibbs ordered.

"Why?" Asked Abby.

"We are going to London." Said Gibbs. Hoping to cheer Abby up.

"Wait do you meand London, England?" Asked Abby.

"Do you know another London." Asked Gibbs,

"Actully yes. the one from Zack and Cody. I loved that show." Abby stated.

"Wait that means that they won't have Caf-Pows." Abby said sadly.

"I'll have them ship you a crate." Said Gibbs.

* * *

**Au. Hope you liked it Please review.**


	3. The Airport

**AU: Hope you liked the other chapter. This next chapter isn't that long but I will try to make it as long as possible and try to update sooner since school is letting out at the end of this week. :) Also I don't know the proper term for when you get slapped on the back of the head so I call it a DiNozzo.**

**Chapter 3. The Airport**

**Tony's POV**

Tony, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, Tim, Jimmy, and Ziva stood at the security entrance to the airport. Of course it was frantic, trying to get through the security and of course to Tony's surprise (not really) there was a new guy.

"It always has to be a new guy." Tony complained to his boss. "This is why we need our own plane."

"Shut your yap-pen, DiNozzo." Ordered Gibbs.

"Shutting-up boss." Said Tony and slapped himself on the back of the head.

After Tony DiNozzoed himself he heard his bosses phone ring and a line of curses followed.

* * *

**Gibbs POV**

"What the hell!" Yelled Gibbs in his phone before throwing it across the airport and hit a wall.

"What's the problem boss?" Asked McGee.

"We have two unexpected partners McGee." Answered Gibbs.

"Your damn right!" Yelled a voice.

When he turned around to see his second ex-wife Diane looking straight at him.

"Hello Diane." Gibbs said like it was a curse.

Then Gibbs looked beside her to see a girl.

"Hello Jethro." Said Diane.

"Hello." Said Emily nicely and next hid behind her mother.

All of a sudden you hear Abby start to yell at the security officer at the metal detector.

"If you touch me their one more time I will let you chose any chemical and I will find a way to kill you without leaving any evidence!" Commanded Abby. Even though the security officer weighs twice her size.

"Ye-ye-yes Ma'am." Said the security officer with a hint of fear in his voice.

Then Gibbs looked back to see Diane then looked down at the smiling Emily.

"Diane." Began Gibbs.

"Yes Jethro?" Asked Diane.

"Why is she here?" Asked Gibbs.

"Since Tobias is going with us and that my husband is on his own assignment so I talked over with my cousin Petunia since she lives near by the airport she said that she would be willing to babysit Emily for me. You got a problem with that, Jethro? Exclaimed Diane.

"No, not at all." Answered Gibbs.

"Boss, Agent Fornel is here." Interrupted McGee.

"Good lets board before the plane before it leaves." Yelled Gibbs to his team.

**AU: Hope you liked it please review.**


	4. The wintnesses

**AU:I hope you liked the other chapter. This chapter will deal with the witness interviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. Duhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Tony's POV**

Team Gibbs finally got to the airport just outside of London. It was a lovely day. Nothing can ruin it now.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, check out the crime scene." Odered their boss.

"Checking the crime scene." DiNozzo yelled.

* * *

**Gibbs POV**

"Diane, Diane. How lovely it is to see you." Came a voice from the other side of the road.

"How nice it is to see you. Petunia." Cheered Diane.

"Thank you for watching Emily while I am on this case." Said Diane.

"Not a problem at all." Said Petunia.

After Petunia was done talking to Diane she looked over just enough to see Gibbs.

"Oh great its you." Sneered Petunia.

"It's nice to see you to." Lied Gibbs.

"How dare you divorce this lovely woman." Petunia said angrily.

"You were part of the problem." Laughed Gibbs.

Then all of team Gibbs and Tobias, Diane, and Petunia just glared at him.'

"And you Tobias. You made me fly all the way out to the states to just divorce her in just a year or two!" Yelled Petunia.

"Come on Emily." Commanded Petunia.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy, Mr. Gibbs." Said Emily sadly.

"Bye sweet hart." Said both Tobias and Emily.

"Now where to boss?" Asked McGee.

Then Tobias, Diane, and Gibbs just stared at him.

You know how to ruin a nice moment don't you, McGee." Said Gibbs

Um... Sorry boss." Apologized McGee.

"What did I say about apologies McGee?" Asked Gibbs.

"That they are a sign of weakness." Stated McGee.

* * *

**Mean while at the crime scene.**

**Ziva's POV**

As Ziva and Tony payed for their cab and walked over to the park Ziva noticed that their where some people dressed in an unusual way.

"Do all people in the U.K. dress this way?" Asked Ziva.

"No not normally." Answered Tony.

As Tony and Ziva walked past the police officers and flashed their badges Ziva and Tony where shown to a tent where they would conduct the interviews before starting the investigation.

After Ziva walked into the tent she saw a old man and a woman who looked in her thirties and of course DiNozzo called dib's on the woman.

"Dib's." whispered Tony.

"Mr. Norris you said that you were walking your dog and then you heard a pop like the sound of a gunshot?" Asked Ziva.

"Yes and then I rushed over to see that filthy wizard over there." Said Mr. Norris.

"Excuse me, a what?" Asked Ziva.

"Oh nothing tha-that is what we call a murderer here." Covered up the man said.

"Ummm okay." Said Ziva weirdly.

"Can I go now I am going to miss the news? Asked Mr. Norris.

"Not just yet." Added Ziva

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Okay Ms. Cana-"

"Chelsea. I prefer Chelsea." Interrupted Chelsea.

"Okay Chelsea. What did you see?" Asked Tony.

"Lets see. I was out late last night because every weekend I run since I don't have to work at night. Now the old guy said he heard a gunshot put I didn't here a thing. Well then again I had my ear buds in and I had my music up really loudly. Then as I ran past the guy who had been murdered and I called 911 right away!" Explained Chelsea as she retrace her steps without taking a breath.

"Thank you, Chelsea." Said Tony

"Here is my card if you think you can think of any thing else." Said Tony said while handing Chelsea his card.

"And here is my number if you want to talk over dinner." Said Chelsea handing Tony her number.

**AU: What did you think please review.**

**And _My the Force be with you!_**


	5. interrogation

**AU: This Chapter will deal with Harry and Gibbs in the Interrogation Room Hope you like.**

**Chapter 5: Interrogation  
**

**Gibbs POV**

"His name is Harry Potter, lives in Little Winging on Number 4 Private Street. Just outside of London boss." McGee told Gibbs.

"What else?" Ask Gibbs to McGee.

Then McGee looked down on his phone to continue reading.

"Nothing much more no criminal record. Oh here's something his parents were killed in a house fire in Godrics Hollow and he escaped with just a scare. He lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin." Finished McGee.

"Who's the aunt and uncle?" Asked Gibbs

"They are Vernon and..." McGee started and just stared at Gibbs.

"Well are you going to finish?" Asked Gibbs.

"Um boss the aunt is Petunia Dursley." Stammered McGee.

"Go get Diane!" Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss." McGee said.

Then Gibbs walked into the interrogation room.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room with his quick stride and place the stack of files in front of Harry.

"I didn't murder him." Harry said with an innocent look.

"I believe you." Said Gibbs.

Then Harry looked at him with a shocked look.

"You-you do?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah. Someone with your record and if you were going to kill anyone I would start with that aunt of yours just because I married her cousin. Worst mistake of my life." Said Gibbs with a short laugh.

Then Harry gave a short laugh.

"He saved my life." Said Harry.

"Who?" Asked Gibbs

"Donavon." Said Harry with a hint of sorrow.

"What do you mean he saved your life?" Asked Gibbs.

"When the man came out of the woods he had his weapon. Then he aimed it at me. As soon as he took aim Donavon jumped in front of him and he hit him instead of me!" Said Harry.

"Why where you there. We still need an alliby that way we can confirm that you wanted to get away from your uncle and aunt's house and not there to kill him. SecNav doesn't under stand these kind of things." Said Gibbs with a small smile.

"Of course." Said Harry.

Then Gibbs handed Harry a pen and a pad of paper that way he could write his alliby.

"GIBBS WHAT THE Hell!" Yelled a voice over the interrogation's loud speaker.

Then Gibbs stormed out of the interrogation room and headed to the viewing area.

* * *

As soon as Gibbs walked in he could see Diane, Petunia, Some fat guy who Gibbs thought that it was Vernon Dursley, and a chubby kid who looked to be Harry's age.

"Diane what the hell!" Yelled Gibbs.

"Why are you bringing my cousins and their son into this?" Asked an annoyed Diane.

"Boss I tried to warn her about rule 22." Said McGee from a corner.

"Rule 22. Never heard of it." Said Vernon.

"It states never, ever bother Gibbs in an interrogation." Said Gibbs, McGee, and Diane who said it in a mocking voice.

"He has his own rules that he and his team live by." Said Diane.

"How many are their now 50?" Asked Diane sarcastically.

"51." McGee said from the corner.

"Get over here McGee, and take Potter into NCIS custody." Ordered Gibbs.

"Wait is this what this is about that little brat has done something with his freaky friends again hasn't he?" Asked Vernon.

"No, he is a suspect of a murder investigation of an NCIS and U.S. Navy liaison." Said Gibbs as the Dursleys where shocked.

"I knew it. He was bound to do this eventually." Said Vernon.

"I should do the same with you." Said Gibbs.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Petunia.

Then Gibbs pulled out a file and read the contents.

"Multiple times of abandoning, a few charges of harassment, oh and here's my favorite multiple charges of abuse." Said Gibbs.

This got the Dursleys upset.

"It's not our fault that the boy doesn't listen!" Yelled Vernon.

'We could have left him at an orphanage but no we took him in at the goodness of our hart. It isn't also our fault that his parents where murdered.!" Yelled Petunia.

"You mean they didn't die in that fire?" Asked Gibbs.

"No, the fire was a cover up." Said Petunia.

Then Gibbs pressed a pushed a button into interrogation.

"MCGEE CHECK AND RECHECK ANY THING THAT SUPPORTS THE THEORY THAT THE FIRE WAS A COVER UP!" Yelled Gibbs at McGee.

"I still can't find any thing." Said McGee.

Then Gibbs just glared at him.

"Checking with Harry." Said McGee.

**AU: How was that hoped you enjoyed it.**

_**May the Force Be with you.**_


	6. Minerva McGonagoll

**AU: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but here is the next chapter.  
**

**Rule number one: don't let suspects stay together.**

**Chapter 6: Minerva McGonagall  
**

After all night arguing with the English police and the inlaws Gibbs managed to get Harry in NCIS custody.

"Hello I am looking for an Agent Gibbs?" Came a feminine voice.

"He's over there." McGee told the woman.

Then the woman walked over to the silver haired agent.

"Agent Gibbs I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am one of Harry's professor." She said.

Then Gibbs made a come with me motion with his finger. As they went into the back of the police station towards the interrogation room Gibbs noticed that Diane and Emily were heading towards the exit.

"Where do you think you are going?" Gibbs asked Diane.

"Home, thanks to you I am off the case since I am related to the suspect!" She yelled.

"Thank SecNav and the IRS for me when you get back." Gibbs said happily.

Then Minerva just gave them a suspicious look.

"For what?" She asked.

"For taking you off the case." Gibbs said.

Then Diane just stormed off towards the exit.

"This way." Gibbs directed Minerva.

Then they walked into the viewing room of the interrogation area.

"What did he do?" Minerva asked.

"He was suspected of murder." Gibbs said as Minerva turned in shock.

"Can I talk to him maybe I can find something out. I mean Potter wouldn't, couldn't murder anyone. Especially out of cold blood." She said.

Then Gibbs thought this over for a long minute.

"Fine you got five minutes." He said.

Then Minerva stormed out of the viewing area and rushed into interrogation with Gibbs right behind her.

"Potter what have you done this time?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing Professor. The Dea- I mean the murderer was aiming at me and Donavon jumped in front of me." Harry explained.

Then the door opened and Ducky burst through.

"Jethro I require your attention." Ducky said in his thick Scottish accent.

Then Gibbs just nodded and walked out of the interrogation room with Duky.

* * *

"Those pathetic navy cops. They will never find me." Said the creepy voice looking through his binoculars.

* * *

"What you got Duky?" Gibbs asked.

"How the man died." Ducky said happily.

Then their was a moment of silence.

"How Ducky?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Oh right... I haven't seen a case like this in over ten years! The last case ran cold." Ducky said as he carried on.

"Duky!" Gibbs yelled.

"Aw yes you see this." Ducky said pointing to a small jar with a small spike in it.

"So he wasn't shot?" Asked Gibbs.

"Yes he was. But instead of a bullet it was a spike traveling faster than a bullet!" Ducky said.

"Mr. Palmer can you take this to Ms. Sciuto?" Asked Ducky.

"Sure thing Dr." Palmer.

"Good job Ducky." Gibbs said.

"Actually it was Dr. Farence. He was the one who found it." Ducky corrected.

* * *

After they were done in autopsy Gibbs ran into Minerva.

"Aw Professor how can I help you?" Gibbs asked.

"I would like to take Potter to a more secure facility." Minerva said.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Just down in London." Minerva said.

""WHERE!?"Gibbs yelled.

"Number 12 Gremlin place." Minerva said.

"We have to tag along." Gibbs said.

"I don't know." Minerva said nervously.

"He doesn't go unless we go." Gibbs said.

"Vary well." Minerva said.

**AU: Hope you like it and that it wasn't to rushed.**


	7. Number 12

**AU: Hope you liked the last chapter. Also here is some answers to some of the Qs. you had. **

**Rule number two: Always ware gloves at a crime scene.**

**Q: "How will NCIS see the house?"**

**A: "A spell."**

**Q: "Why is Harry a suspect instead of a witness."**

**A: "You can blame it on the London police because he is their only lead and NCIS has kept him a suspect that way the British wont take over the investigation.**

"I only see eleven and thirteen. Where is twelve?" McGee said.

"It's there." Minerva Said.

Then she pulled out a stick out of her robe pocket.

"_Videre cum vestra Oculos." _(Which is Latin for "See with your eyes.) Then a flash of white light came out of her wand and then number twelve appeared.

"Was that Latin?" Ziva asked.

"It was and it was also a spell." She said as the NCIS team, Minerva, and Harry made their way towards the house.

"How did this get here?" McGee asked.

"Magic. Agent McGee." Minerva said.

"You really except me to believe that?" Tony asked.

"Believe what you want but I can do real magic." Minerva said.

"Real magic what is real magic?" Ziva asked.

"Wizarding magic." Minerva said.

"Their is no such thing." McGee said.

"Just because you never had heard of it doesn't mean it isn't real." Ziva said.

"Seen it, Ziva." Tony corrected.

"Sorry, seen it." Ziva said.

"Oh magic is real alright but it has been kept a secret. For ever. You are some of the few muggles outside of the families of course that know of us." Minerva said angrily.

"Listen to the woman McGee." Gibbs said from behind the car.

Then the others nodded and they were off towards the magic house.

* * *

"Oh my gracious, muggles!" The painting of Ms. Black yelled from down the stairs.

Then the NCIS agents brought their weapons into attack mode.

"What the Hell was that?" Tony asked.

"Ms. Black. A painting." Minerva explained. And yes paintings and pictures can move and talk." She said.

Then the NCIS team looked at her in shock.

"Harry is that you?" Said a voice from the kitchen.

"Ah hello Molly." Minerva said to the red headed woman.

"Minerva how nice it is to see you again." Molly said.

"Who are these people?" Molly asked.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and David." "They are with NCIS which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Right?" She finally said.

"Yes ma'am." Gibbs said.

"Muggles?" She asked in disbelief.

"They wouldn't allow Harry to come unless they tagged along." Minerva said.

"Fine, fine, fine." Molly said in defeat, and went back into the kitchen.

"Oh and Harry we are almost done with the meeting. Ron, Fred, Gorge, Ginny, and Herminoe are upstairs with your stuff." Molly said before leaving to the kitchen.

"Ziva tag along and stay out of sight." Gibbs whispered to his Israeli agent.

* * *

After Harry made it to the top of the second flight of stairs Ziva ghostly fallowed and made sure that she was silent the whole way up. She was so silent that the old wodden stairs didn't make a sound.

"Harry!" Yelled a voice from atop the stairs.

"Better get back down stairs while I can before they see me." Ziva whispered to herself, and made a silent rush back down the stairs.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs I would personally like to thank you for bringing back my godson." Said a man who looked ruffed up and had long black curly hair.

"My pleasure." Gibbs said.

"Why was he considered a suspect?" Sirius asked.

"He was the only person around the victim and the London police wanted to rap up the case fast." Gibbs answered.

"Who was the victim." A black man asked with a blue robe and one ear ring on.

"Donavon Gillrich." Tony answered.

"Gillrich, Gillrich, Gillrich." Thought Lupin out loud.

"Wait he has a daughter in the third year starting this year." Lupin said across the table.

"Wait he has a daughter going in the same school as Harry?" McGee asked.

"Yeah what a weird coincidence that is." Said Tonks.

"Rule thirty nine. They're is no such thing as coincidence." Team Gibbs said together.

"I don't under stand?" Molly asked.

"The Boss man has his own set of rules we live by. If we don't fallow them this happens." Said Tony and then he slapped the back of his head.

"No DiNozzo like this." Gibbs said then he slapped his head twice as hard as Tony did his own then Tiny let out a groan in pain. Then Gibbs just smiled.

Then the table just looked at them weirdly.

After all of that Molly finally called it time for dinner and yelled up the stairs for the kids.

* * *

"This is delicious Molly." Ziva complemented.

"Thank you agent David." Molly said.

"Please call me Ziva." She said.

"Why can't I be in the order?" Came Harry's complaints from the other side of the table.

"Because you are not of age." Lupin said.

"Sirius." Harry said.

"He is right Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it." Sirius said.

Then Harry just looked at him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him at least what the prophet is saying.

Then every thing got hush hush and we couldn't here any thing.

"That's enough off to bed!" Screamed Molly.

"Aw NCIS you can sleep on the cots I have upstairs." Said Molly.

"Thank you Ms. Weasly." McGee said.

"Please call me Molly." She said.

Then the Team Gibbs went upstairs to get some sleep with two hour security detail shifts.

* * *

After a long night of sleep the smell of eggs and bakeinn smelled up the whole house.

As the NCIS team started to get dressed they heard a scream that sounded like Ms. Weasly.

"DiNozzo, McGee get from behind. Ziva your with me." Gibbs ordered.

"Got your six boss." Tony yelled.

As they got down they stairs you could here Molly yelling a spell at it.

"Not Ron, not Arthur." Molly screamed.

Then Ziva jumped down the stairs and pushed Molly out of the way and then the creature turned into Ari in front of Ziva.

"Hello sister." It said.

"No your dead. I-I-"

"Killed me. Get this my own sister killed me to save an American dog." It said in a laugh.

Then as Gibbs approached it, it turned into Caitlyn Todd.

"You could have saved me. You should have saw Ari on that roof." She screamed at Gibbs.

"But-

"_Ridicules!" _Shouted Lupin. Then the creature went away.

"Thanks." Gibbs said.

"No problem." He replied.

"What was that boss." McGee asked from behind the bookcase.

"That was a Boggart. It can take the thing you fear the most and take it's form." Lupin said.

"Well good thing I wasn't in front of it then." Tony joked.

"Why what do you fear?" Ziva asked.

"Sleeping with you." He joked.

"Ha ha." Ziva sarcastically laughed.

"Go get something to eat." Gibbs ordered.

"Right away boss." Tony said.

"Wait you guys better have coffee." Tony said.

"Don't worry Arthur loves that stuff." Molly said.

"Good." Gibbs said.

**AU: Wow that was longer than I thought. But any ways please review and have a good 4th of July weekend.**

_**May the Force be with you!**_


	8. The hearing

**AU: Thanks to all of you that reviewed it was most helpful. And now chapter eight.**

**Rule number three: Don't believe what you are told!**

**Chapter eight: The hearing.**

"You know we have to accompy him to his school." Gibbs told Minerva with a hint of fear with his close encounter with Kate. But not to scared to still be drinking his coffee.

"Agent Gibbs you don't under stand. We have an army of wizards there that can protect him and-"

"We also have to finish up our investigation and their is also the daughter of a fallen navy liaison." Gibbs argued.

"I will have to run it through Professor Dumbledore and I will also have to charm you and your team that way you can get into the school." She pointed out.

"Do what you have to but we need to catch this killer. And if I understand this right, he will go after Harry again. And that is when we need to make our move." Gibbs said with a plan forming in his head.

"Fine, fine, fine I will run it through the Headmaster later when I go to Harry's hearing." She said.

"What do you mean hearing?" Gibbs asked.

Then Minerva bent down in a whisper.

"Harry has a hearing because the wizard world got word that he was a prime suspect in a murder investigation and that it was an unknown cause of death." She said.

"It's not that hard to figure out that it was magic." She added.

"I'll have to send an agent along." Gibbs said.

"No! Absolutely not!" She said with her voice gradually getting louder.

"Don't worry I'll send Ziva." Gibbs said.

Then Minerva just glared at him.

"She was a Mossad officer at one time." Gibbs reassured.

"What is Mossad?" She asked.

"Mossad is an Israeli anti-terrorist agency." Gibbs explained. "She was trained not to be seen." Gibbs added.

"She managed to sneak up on each of the kids and not be heard at night during her patrols and when she snuck up on each of the kids not even a single floor board creaked.

Then Minerva gave out a roar of defeat.

"If she is seen and captured don't come crawling back to me when her memories are wipe.

"They wont live long enough to wipe my memories." Ziva said as she startled Minerva and made her spill her coffee as she left in frustration.

* * *

"Who was the guy who scared that tough agent of yours?" Fred asked Tony.

"That was Ari." Tony said. "Ziva's half brother.

"Did she actually kill her own brother?" George asked.

Then Tony just shook his head.

"Wow." The twins said in unison.

"Then who was the woman who scared your boss?" Came Ron's voice.

"Th-that was former ex Secret Service and former NCIS Special Agent Caitlyn Todd." Tony said with some tears building up in his eyes.

"One of the greatest NCIS agents this world has ever seen, right between Mike Franks, the Boss Man, and yours truly Vary Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"Oh sorry Mate." Ron said with some sympathy.

* * *

As Harry, Arthur, and Ziva made their way towards the Ministry of Magic building something felt off for Ziva.

"Do you feel that?" Ziva asked the others.

"Feel what Agent David?" Arthur asked.

"Dah-veed." Ziva said correcting Mr. Weasly.

"But it feels like we are being watched." And fallowed." She said.

"Well I am the Boy who lived so their will be some Witches or Wizards fallowing me." Harry said.

"Just be careful though." Ziva warned.

"As they got out of the subway exit they headed for a telephone both and they all managed to fit in it.

"Just one sec guys." Mr. Weasly said as he brought out his wand and placed it in a slot and the phone both sank beneath the under part of London.

"Remember Ziva you are a cousin to Harry and are here to give moral support." Mr. Weasly said.

Then she nodded her head and they were steeping out of the both and walking towards the entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

"Ah, Potter for hearing." Mr. Weasly said to the check in desk.

"Just in time Arthur. His hearing begins in fifteen minutes on floor 14 room 414." He said as he gave each of us a security badge and we headed off towards the elevators with Mr. Weasly silently cursing the whole way there.

* * *

After they got to the entrance of the court room Mr. Weasly was giving Harry instructions on how to act and how to react to their questions.

After they finished that Mr. Weasly ushered Harry inside.

"So Agent David what is the function of a Lap-top?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"Honestly I have know idea that is a question for Agent McGee." She said. "But call me Ziva.

"Great Headmaster you managed to make it." Mr. Weasly said.

"Aw hello Arthur. Agent David I presume. Tell Agent Gibbs that he has permission to bring your team along as well as your scientist and two MEs to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he pushed open the doors to go inside the court room.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

"_He's cleared, He's cleared._" Came the endless song of the Weasly twins and Ginny.

"Would you three shut up all ready!" Yelled Ms. Weasly.

"Hello Harry I have baked you a cake." Ms. Weasly said.

After all the celebration was done Ms. Weasly called it time for bed.

"Make sure you get a goodnight sleep because tomorrow you are off for the train!" Ms. Weasly yelled after the children.

* * *

"Gibbs, Professor Dumbledore has given the whole team permission to go to Hogwarts Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are on their way." Ziva told Gibbs after the kitchen had cleared out.

"Do they know?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Minerva told them after the hearing." Ziva answered.

"Good you should get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us." Gibbs ordered.

"Right away." Ziva answered.

**AU: How was that? Please review. Please please please**

_**May the Force be with you.**_


	9. Return to Hogwarts

**AU: Thanks to all of you loyal fans that have supported me since day 1. Now chapter 9.'**

**Rule number 4: The best way to keep a secret is to tell no one. The second best is to tell one other person if you must. Their is no third best.**

**Chapter nine: Return to Hogwarts.**

"GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS!" You better not be lying or you are going to pay!" Screamed Abby as she, Ducky, and Palmer walked into the house.

"I wish I was." Gibbs said.

"So if this is real that means I have been right for all these years!" Abby said happily.

"So, if you guys are wizards where is the magic besides that little wand waving trick you did that way we can see the house?" Abby asked Minerva.

"You want to see magic I we'll show you magic." The twins said together.

Then Fred and George addvaporated right behind Abby and Gibbs.

"So that's how you do it Gibbs." Abby said jokingly.

"Okay that's enough of you two." Came a voice from the kitchen.

"So you must be the famous Mad-Eye Moody." Tony said from the first flight of stairs.

Then Moody went into the light and then you could see his scared head and his mad eye.

"Yesh." Tony said as he saw Moody for the first time.

"Is everyone packed to go?" Molly asked as she was outing on a light sweater.

Then everyone shook their heads yes.

"Where is Fletcher?" Moody asked.

"I don't know why Dumbledore bothers with him.

"Aw children here is your ticket." Molly said.

"_Bizzaro."_ Minerva said to each of the NCIS team.

"That will give you the sight you need to get into the gates of Hogwarts." Minerva said after all the teams eyes cleared up from the blast of magic.

"And NCIS here is your ticket." Molly said as she handed them each a golden ticket.

"Lets get a move on." Moody ordered.

* * *

"Okay guys you have to walk strait through the barrier between platforms nine and teen." That is how you get into Platforms nine and three quarters." Molly explained to McGee.

"Thank you Ms. Weasly." McGee said.

"No problem my dear." Molly commented as they walked into and through the barrier.

"Wow that feels weird." Tony said after they made their way through.

"That is a cool train." Abby said as they fallowed Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Okay Ziva I want you in the front of the train." DiNozzo you go to the back. McGee I want you to find Amanda Gillritch." McGee after you are done with the interview I want you back here and help Abby get our phones working again." Gibbs ordered as the three agent went to their assigned post.

* * *

"Amanda, said that she was at her mom's house when this happened." McGee said as he read from his notes.

"Go on." Gibbs ordered.

"Her mom lives here in Scotland and works for the University of Scotland." McGee said.

"GOT IT!" Abby yelled.

"Got what?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay you know how Professor McGonagall was telling us that our phones and stuff wouldn't work?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

"If you take out the battery and place some tin foil around the battery pack and some other weird stuff you can make the magic field thing your mobile charger and the tin foil keeps out the magic." Abby said happily.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"The Tin foil is like a shield but it also can conduct the magic to turn it to an electric field and makes the magic a mobile charger." Abby said happily.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Gibbs asked.

"But I did." Abby snapped back.

Then Gibbs threw his hands up in defeat.

* * *

"What do you know a storm." Abby said to Ducky and Palmer as McGee was finishing redoing the electric battery packs on his computer and Tony and Ziva's phones.

"Finished." McGee said as hey handed pack the phones to the agents.

"How much longer?" Tony complained.

"About an hour." Gibbs said as he woke up from his nap.

"Tony, Ziva you two can rest up. lets go Elf Lord." Gibbs said As McGee began to rise.

"Can I come?" Abby asked.

"Sure." Gibbs said as the two Agents and the Forensic scientist made their way to their designated posts.

* * *

Finally the train had stopped at Hogwarts.

"Wow this is so cool!" Abby screamed.

"Abs." Gibbs said.

"Oh yah. Sorry." Abby said.

Then Team Gibbs caught up with the kids to get on the carriages.

"Cool dragon." Tony said as he petted the Thestrals.

"The carriages pull them selves." Ron said from the carriage next to them.

"Actually they are pulled by Thestrals." Said a blond girl warring jeans and a blue shirt.

"You can only see them if you have witness a death." She said.

Then the carriage jerked and started to fallow the others.

* * *

As the carriage started to come to a stop Professor McGonagall came out and directed the NCIS team to the Great Hall.

"Here you are." She said as she showed them to their seats.

"Professor Dumbledore will speak first and then you will have your chance to speak." Minerva said as she ran into the entrance hall.

"So you must be the muggles that are staying with us this year." Came a foul voice.

"Yes, and you would be?" Gibbs asked.

"Professor Snape, Potions." He said.

"So potions must be like your version of a forensic class." Abby said.

"Much more complicated." Snape said with a small smile.

"Well I am sure but nothing can be more complicated then making a nuclear bomb." Abby said with a big smile as Snape left for his seat on the other side of the table.

* * *

"This year-"

"I would like to say something Headmaster." Cut off Umbridge.

"Aw yes go ahead Professor." Dumbledore said with a fake smile.

"The ministry has always deemed the education of witches and wizards a top priority." Umbridge began.

"Oh give me a break." Tony whispered to Ziva missing all of Umbridge's speech.

"Thank you Headmaster." She ended.

"And now I have one more thing to say. Due to their investigation, the American agency of NCIS will be staying with us for the year, or to the end of their investigation. Special Agent Gibbs do you have anything to say?" Dumbledore asked.

Then Gibbs gave him a nod yes.

"Please hurry boss I'm starving." Tony pleaded.

Then Gibbs just stared at him.

"I can stay hungry for a few more minutes." Tiny ended.

"Hey guys As you well know I am a Special Agent for the Naval Criminal Investigative Services. We are here for protective detail and as investigators. If you mess with the investigation you will be treated as a suspect and will be put into Navy custody." Any questions?" He asked.

"Yah why can't the ministry handle this?" Because the crime didn't happen to the magical world. It happen to a sailor. And we intend to bring in the bas- Criminal." Gibbs said barely catching himself on the last word.

Then he sat back down in his seat and Dumbledore rose once again.

"Now We Eat!" He said.

Then the tables were lined with all sorts of food and DiNozzo was in heaven.

* * *

**AU: What did you think of that. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**My The Force BE With You!**_


	10. Murder number one

**AU: It is the tenth chapter! And also I wont be able to update really anytime soon because I am moving and I need to get internet there and I also have band and band camp. Also did you see ware they are kicking Ziva off NCIS I am so mad! :[**

**Rule number 5: You don't waste good.**

**Chapter 10: Murder number one. _(Scary Music!)_**

After the feast was eaten and the kids were sent off towards their dormitories Professor McGonagall showed them to their own rooms.

"Okay here is where you will be staying." Minerva said as they looked down the hall to seven small rooms with a nightstand and a twin bed.

Then Abby rose her hand.

"Yes, Abby." Minerva asked.

"Where will I put my equipment?" She asked like a school girl.

"Aw in my favorite place." She said with a smile.

Then she lead them down another hall towards a blank wall.

"I don't see anything." Complained McGee.

"Just give it a second." Minerva said.

Then right in front of the NCIS team a grand door appeared.

"The Room of Requirement." Minerva presented.

Then she opened up a room with nothing inside.

"Think what you need to complete this case." Minerva ordered.

Then all of a sudden Abby's lab came out of thin air, the bull pen came next, then autopsy, and finally MTAC.

"Sweet." Abby said excitedly.

"Okay lets unpack." Gibbs ordered.

"Um Gibbs what's Mr. Palmer and I supposed to do?" Ducky asked.

"Go find a body." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Ducky and Jimmy where walking down the halls of the Hogwarts castle when they heard an awful scream.

"Mr. Palmer, go find Agent Gibbs, I will see to the problem." Ducky ordered to his assistant.

"Yes Doctor." He said as he ran back towards the Room of Requirement.

Then Ducky started to fallow the screams to the right of the corridor. After about anther five hundred feet he found two girls who were screaming.

"What happen?" Ducky asked the girls that looked to both have been in Hufflepuff.

"It-it's." Was all the girl could come out to say.

"It's Selina Gillritch!" The other girl yelled as she yelled as she broke down into more tears.

"Ducky what's wrong?" Yelled Gibbs from the end of the corridor.

"We have a problem." Ducky said as he was helping up the two girls.

"McGee photos, DiNozzo sketches, Ziva statements!" Gibbs ordered.

"Ducky when I said go find a body I didn't mean literally." Gibbs said.

"Sorry Jethro." Ducky said.

"Rule number-"

"Six, believe me you have mentioned it enough." Ducky said as he started to find the time of death.

"Oh my, she just died less than a half an hour ago." Ducky said as he started to find any defensive wounds.

"Look, she put up one Hell of a fight." Gibbs said as he lifted one of her hands to find her knuckles broken with some blood on it.

"Yes she did, didn't you Ms. Gillritch?" Ducky asked the dead girl as he put her in the body bag.

Then Professors Snape, and McGonagall came running down the halls.

"What happened here Agent Gibbs?" Minerva asked as Palmer was pushing Selina Gillritch on a gurney that the RoR had graciously given them. (Room of Requirement.)

"Selina Gillritch was just found dead." Gibbs said.

"Let me guess, you don't find it a coincidence?" Minerva asked.

"Of course not." Gibbs said as eh fallowed his ME back to the RoR.

"I will have to tell the Headmaster about this." Minerva warned.

"Go ahead." Gibbs said and disappeared in the hidden entrance in the wall to the RoR.

* * *

"You found the cause of death yet Duck?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"I believe I have." This slash to the neck. But that looked like a last resort." Ducky said as he was pointing to the body.

"I think she was in the process of being abducted." He said with a slight grin.

"How'd you find that out?" Gibbs asked.

"Look at her wrist." He said as they looked at the wrist that had bruises on them from a restraint.

"And also I found this powder in her mouth it could be a form of knock out gas, but I will have to wait from Ms. Sciuto to be sure." Ducky said.

"And their could be another thing that was in the process of happening." Ducky said waiting for Gibbs to finish the answer.

"Rape." Gibbs said then left the room with a disgusted look on his face.

**AU: Sorry that this chapter was so short but I had to hurry. See you guys soon Review because I can look at the reviews on my phone since it has data.**

_**May The Force Be with You!**_


End file.
